williamfandomcom-20200214-history
WilliamWill2343's Birthday Party Palooza
WillianWill2343's Birthday Party Palooza is a WilliamWill Network Special. It was made by Sophie the Otter and WilliamWill2343 Plot It's Quintion Carroll-White's birthday, and he invites all his favorite characters and users to join it for a Marvel-themed party. It's all fun and games until Andy Panda shows up, trying to mess it up and spoil the fun. Can they save the party from being a pooper? Cast *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Rainbow Brite, Kai Lan, Sofia the First, and Twilight Sparkle *Eric as P.C. Popple and Andy Panda. *David as Dipper *Princess as Mabel, Candace Flynn, Katherine Koala, Blythe Baxter, and Bonnie Wagner *Brian as Ferb *Kate as Doc McStuffins, and Party Popple *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, and Potato Chip Popple *Julie as Puffball Popple, Pinkie Pie, Prize Popple, *Young Guy as Billy Wagner, Phineas and Daniel Tiger *Shy Girl as Pretty Bit Popple and Baby Butter Otter *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Fluttershy, and Pancake Popple *Emma as Rainbow Dash *Catherine as Rarity *Belle as Applejack *Simon as Horace N. Buggy *Professor as Puzzle Popple *Wise Guy as Putter Popple *Ivy as Rosellia, Jennifer Koala, Melody and Patty Rabbit Transcript wakes up in his bedroom WilliamWill2343: "Today is October 14th, you know what that means! It's my birthday! I've already planned the party and wrote the invitations and now I am going send the invitations. This is going to be a good day!" runs up to the mailbox and places the mail into it WilliamWill2343: "There, that should do it!" minutes later, WilliamWill2343 goes to the front door and opens it. He sees Sophie the Otter and her cousins. He also sees the people that he gave the invitations to Sophie: "Happy Birthday, my friend." WilliamWill2343: "Thank you, Sophie." Sophie: "Is the party ready?" WilliamWill2343: "Yes. I've already got a schedule planned for my Marvel-themed birthday party. First, we'll eat my birthday breakfast at the dining room. Then, we will go see Guardians of The Galaxy in theaters because it is one of my favorite films of all time. Then, at lunch, we'll be eating at McDonald's. Then in the afternoon, we'll celebrate my birthday at WilliamWill Manor. Then, we are playing games at the rec room and having fun. Then finally, at night, we are going to watch The Avengers at my home theater room. " feels that somebody is watching him WilliamWill2343: "Sophie. Is Andy Panda around here?" Sophie: "Um… No. Why are you asking me that?" WilliamWill2343: "Oh… I don't know. Maybe it's because I like Marvel and Andy Panda likes Marvel, too. So he really wants to kill me and ruin my party!" Sophie: "Oh…I see." WilliamWill2343: "Yeah… So, is everyone ready to have some fun today?" Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Yeah!!" WilliamWill2343: "Alright then, let's go!" Everyone: "Yay!" (They scurry off to the dining room and gather around the table) Patty Rabbit: "What do you want to have Bobby?" Bobby Bear: "I don't know, Patty." (To Quintion) "Mr. Quintion, what are we going to have?" WilliamWill2343: "Well, Bobby Bear. We'll have pancakes and waffles with Maple syrup, my Maple Town ally!" Patty Rabbit: "Isn't that great, Bobby? We're having the kind of syrup that speaks our hometown's name!" WilliamWill2343: (To Chef Evan Ian and Head Chef Callie Adams) "Give us a lot of pancakes and waffles with Maple syrup on the double, please." Head Chef Callie Adams: "Two hundred pancakes and waffles comin' up!" Chef Evan Ian and Head Chef Callie Adams prepares the pancakes and waffles in the kitchen] minutes later chefs go into the kitchen carrying stacks of pancakes and waffles with maple syrup. WilliamWill2343 uses telekinesis to serve the guests and puts the leftover pancakes and waffles on the side WilliamWill2343: "They're served, all of you. Dig in!" begins eating Pinkie Pie: "Yum yum yum! This is super tasty!" Laura: "And the syrup makes it yummy and it looks glossy, too!" WilliamWill2343: "It was my grandmother's recipe. It's not too hot and not too cold, with a little bit of love and a lot of respect. That is our motto." Jelly: "Your grandmother's? Tell us more!" WilliamWill2343: "Well, my grandmother, named Dana, is one of my most favorite people in the world. She was a master cook, a movie star, and a jet pilot. Why, she could fly a private jet with no hands, but her feet, with her eyes covered! As a result, that is why America hated blindfolds. We were a great team. She helped me with my projects, and she knew how to cure me when I was sick with the Ebola virus. She died in August 7, 2009, in St Louis, Missouri. She was in bombing that was never planned by anyone. And now you know why I hate war, even the word would wound me if it could." Peanut: "That sounds terrible!" Fluttershy: "And I-I don't wanna get E-e-ebola either..." WilliamWill2343: "Yeah, you can say that it's a very stupid death to go through." he hears the doorbell WilliamWill2343: "Oh, I wonder who could be joining the party?" goes to the front door looks at the television to see who it is. He sees that it's Andy Panda WilliamWill2343: "Oh heck no. No no no no no no. Not him! Anything but him!" else scrambles to the front door Roobear: "Yikes! It's one of my worst enemies!" Bonnie Wagner: "He's gonna kill us!" WilliamWill2343: "Stay calm! I know how to handle him! Act natural!" slowly opens up the door to let Andy Panda in the mansion WilliamWill2343: (sarcastically) "Hi, Andy Panda, Glad that you could join us in the party. We were just finishing up our breakfast and getting ready for our next activity." Andy Panda: "Oh boy!" Panda excitedly goes into the mansion WilliamWill2343: "Oh, Grace, this is gonna be a long day. or, in fact, a bad one!" breakfast is over WilliamWill2343: "Butler Jeffrey, how much time do we have to get to the movie theater to see Guardians of the Galaxy?" Butler Jeffrey: "About 29 minutes, sir." WilliamWill2343: "Well everyone, we are going to see my favorite film, Guardians of the Galaxy. I have already planned a limousine that will fit all of you. So are you ready?!" Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Yeah!!" WilliamWill2343: "OK, let's go!" Puzzle: "The movie's gonna be a big hit, like a baseball bat swing!" (Giggles) Blythe: "What's the movie about?" everyone got to the movie theater Alice's Dad: "Alice! How dare you watch Sin City 2?! You already know that it was made by Dimension Films. You should've watched Guardians of the Galaxy. So you won't get Dance Dance Revolution: The Hottest Party for the Wii! When we get back, you will be forced to watch The Raccoons on Orange Otter Network and play Wii Music!" Alice: (running with her dad) "Noooooooo! I hate The Raccoons!" Lobby Vendor: "Welcome to the movies, what would you like to see?" WilliamWill2343: "What the heck was that all about? Oh! Can we have tickets for Guardians of the Galaxy please? Don't forget the large bowl of popcorn and the fizzy pops!" Lobby Vendor: "Comin' right up!" WilliamWill2343: "Thanks! Have a nice day!" Andy Panda: "Maybe I could threaten WilliamWill2343 and Sophie by replacing the trailer for Disney's Big Hero 6 with a grounded video I made called "WilliamWill2343 and Sophie the Otter Kill The Avengers and Gets Grounded". " to the Theater WilliamWill2343: "Well, I think we are here early. I don't see anyone here. I might have gotten the time wrong." Billy Wagner: "At least we're the first to get here." Sophie: "It's no big deal, Quintion. Let's sit down now." sit down at the film projector room Andy Panda: "Yes. This is the perfect place to use my GoAnimate video filmstrip to put my plan into action." Panda places the filmstrip into the projector back to the theater Laura: "I hope nothing goes wrong this time." Daniel Tiger: "Woah! What's that?" to the video title "WilliamWill2343 and Sophie the Otter kill The Avengers and gets grounded" of the video begins WilliamWill2343: "We're WilliamWill2343 and Sophie." Sophie: "Today, we're going to kill The Avengers!" WilliamWill2343: "But first, we need to get the Gluon Gun out of my weapons shop." they got the Gluon Gun Sophie: "Now, it's time to kill those stupid Avengers once and for all." go to The Avengers and hold out the Gluon Gun Captain America: "What the heck are you doing here and why are you carrying that backpack thing? WilliamWill2343: "Well, for only one reason; we are here to kill you and your stupid little friends with this Gluon Gun. I've hated you long enough. I hate you and your movie sucks a**! We hope that you burn in h***." Sophie the Otter: "Time to take you all down!" All of The Avengers: "Noooooooooooo!" and Sophie kill them with the Gluon Gun WilliamWill2343: "Yes! They're gone for good!" Nick Fury: "OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! HOW DARE YOU TWO KILL THE AVENGERS, YOU NAUGHTY COUPLE?! I AM CALLING YOUR PARENTS ON THE PHONE ABOUT THIS!" Sophie: (running away) "No no no no no no no no no no!" WilliamWill2343's Mom: "WilliamWill2343! How dare you kill the Avengers?! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 849278175185738907583578569781790790571903984290374736278614 years!" WilliamWill2343: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Aunt Nanner: "Oh Sophie! Why would you kill the Avengers? You know I like them! You are grounded until you die of old age!" Sophie: "NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY ME?!" video ends back to the theater WilliamWill2343: "What the heck! Who made a grounded video out of me?! I hate grounded videos!" Sophie: "I'm neutral with them, but whatever! Let's solve this mystery, guys!" team goes inside the film projector room and find a single filmstrip in the film projector WilliamWill2343: "What's this filmstrip doing in the film projector?" Sophie: "Could it be for the grounded video?" WilliamWill2343: "Of course, why wouldn't it be? But let's just forget about that and just watch the movie." the movie is over WilliamWill2343: "What did you think about the movie, guys?" Rainbow Dash: "That was AWESOME!" Phineas: "Yeah! That was an epic movie alright, don't you agree?" WilliamWill2343: "I have to agree with you. Glad you liked it! Now we're doing the next thing on my list: Having lunch at McDonald's! Katherine: "Let me guess, is it on a farm?" Rosellia: "No, silly Katherine! It's a restaurant!" Katherine: "I was just joking!" WilliamWill2343: "Anyway, off to McDonald's, my friends!" they got to McDonald's Alan Oliveros: "Hello. Welcome to McDonald's, what would you like to order?" WilliamWill2343: "I would like to have two cheeseburgers, a large bag of fries, and a Sprite for the drink." Sophie: "As for me, I'd like one cheeseburger, small fries, and a chocolate milk drink, please." they gotten their orders is eating at a table Potato Chip: "Mmmmm, burgers. Comes with meat, lettuce, tomato, olives, p-p-pickles, ketchup, cheese, you name it!" (laughs) WilliamWill2343: "How do you like the food, friends?" Peanut: "Scrumptious, Quintion!"